Nona
Nona is the name of the romantic and later antagonistic relationship between Mona Vanderwaal and Noel Kahn. Series |-|Season 1= To Kill a Mocking Girl Mona walks up to Hanna outside of Rosewood High, as Hanna is talking with Sean and Noel. Noel starts talking to Mona about his party, and that he wants to see her there. She smiles at him, and they talk for a few moments before walking away. Mona is later seen at Noel's party, interacting with guests, although she doesn't share any scenes with Noel. Salt Meets Wound Noel and Mona were both present at Hanna Marin's Welcome Home party. They also exchanged a brief look when Mona was talking with another attendee at the party. However, since Mona threw the party for Hanna, it can be presumed that she invited Noel. |-|Season 2= It's Alive That night, Mona meets Noel at the Apple Rose Grille for a date, although by the time he arrives Mona had just had a fight with Hanna which made her visibly upset. When Noel arrives, he kisses her and then notices that she's upset and asks if she's okay. She tearfully responds that she isn't, and he looks at her a little worried. Never Letting Go Mona hires Noel to be the DJ for the fashion show, and at the fashion show, they exchanged glances when Mona said, "I got us a DJ.". Mona later refers to Noel when she said, "Oh, and it's okay if I play favorites, right?". Noel is then seen clapping for Mona when she walks down the runway. A Hot Piece of A Noel and Mona talked in the hallway by the lockers, and Mona asked, "Is our invitation coming by snail mail," meaning that she and Noel only need one invitation, since they are going together. Noel responded by saying that she could send it to his address or hers, and then exchanged a smile and walked out arm in arm. At the lake house, Noel had his arm around Mona's waist, and when the pizza arrives Mona knows that Noel is allergic to green peppers. Before leaving to make the banners, Noel kissed the top of Mona's head which made her smile at him. At the lake later, Noel and Mona were seen dripping wet, and stated that they were taking a dip. They were also holding hands, with their fingers intertwined. Let the Water Hold Me Down At Caleb's party, Mona confesses to Hanna that she is afraid that she is losing Noel. She mentions that she even had to go skinny-dipping with him at the lake house in A Hot Piece of A just to get his attention away from his phone. Later in the episode, Mona goes therapy-shopping to help her get through her breakup with Noel. The Blond Leading the Blind Mona walks up to Noel at the High School, and publically gives him back the necklace that he bought her. He makes a rude comment about it and her, which makes her tear-up. She then ends up throwing it in the trash as she walks away. Later, Mona is visibly upset when she saw Noel and Jenna together at Rive Gauche. Eye of the Beholder Mona is still upset about her breakup with Noel, and is angry at Jenna for stealing Noel from her. |-|Season 3= Blood Is The New Black Hanna mentions Noel when she visits Mona in Radley Sanitarium, when Hanna is updating Mona on what she's missed and what is going on. Later, Hanna asks Mona if she heard from Noel or if he has come to visit her, but Mona says that he hasn't. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e When Hanna asks Mona who she bought the blue-strapless for, Mona replied that she hasn't dated anyone anyone since she broke-up with Noel. |-|Season 7= The Wrath of Kahn Mona and the other Liars find a tape from the Dollhouse, and learn that Noel was in the Dollhouse the whole time. Mona was shocked to learn this, and couldn't believe that he knew she was down there the whole time and didn't say anything or try to help her. She also learns that he helped torture the girls, for example, when her covered Spencer in blood. Later that night, Mona informs Hanna of the tape, and that they can give it to the police and Noel will go to prison for a long time. Hanna doesn't want this as she feels it's settling, and convinces Mona to help her deal with Noel and figure out her story. When Hanna leaves, Mona is alone with Noel for a few moments before she too leaves. She goes to The Radley and threatens Jenna to leave town while she still can, and to take Noel with her. Jenna doesn't believe Mona, and the latter states that Noel will sing like a bird when he's arrested, and if Jenna wants the Liars to tell the police that she wasn't involved, she should leave town and never come back. When everyone returns, Noel is gone, having escaped while Mona was threatening his partner-in-crime, Jenna. Memorable Places/Items *'The Apple Rose Grille' - It is first revealed that Noel and Mona were together when they met for a date at the Apple Rose Grille in It's Alive. *'The Lake' - Noel and Mona claimed they "took a dip" in the lake in A Hot Piece of A, though it was unclear what they were really doing. *'The Necklace' - Noel had given Mona a necklace sometime during their relationship and she attempted to return it to him after their breakup in The Blond Leading the Blind. Music in Nona Scenes *"One Kiss Don't Make a Summer" by Lucky Soul (played when Noel and Mona talk with Sean and Hanna about Noel's party) *"Hidden Agenda" by Fur Patrol (played when Noel and Mona get Hanna to invite them to Caleb's party) *"Shooting the Moon" by Mona (played when Noel and Mona discussed the pizzas with green bell peppers with Hanna at Caleb's party) Notes *Mona and Noel are both popular in school, with Noel being the captain of the football team and Mona being the school's "it" girl. *Noel most likely felt different about Mona when she was discovered as A and sent to Radley but it is never confirmed or denied. *He helped Charlotte in the Dollhouse, and was most likely responsible for the torturing of Mona. Trivia *Both Brant Daugherty (Noel) and Janel Parrish (Mona) ship Nona. *Brant, Janel, and Marlene all confirmed Nona to be the official name for Noel and Mona. *"Mona and Noel" trended worldwide on Twitter on January 9, 2012. *Brant stated in an interview that he thinks that Noel genuinely liked Mona. *Janel revealed in her and Brant's Ustream that she had so much trouble with the line, "Call Caleb. Tell him to pick up a pizza without green peppers on it." in the episode A Hot Piece of A that they had to cut that line. *On May 30, 2013, @imarleneking tweeted "I think Mona still pines for Noel." as a response to a fan. *"We Want Nona Back" trended worldwide on Twitter on September 7, 2013. Quotes Gallery Nona7.gif Nona8.gif Nona9.gif Nona11.gif Nona1a.gif Nona13a.gif|border|right]] Nona pll s2e01 27.jpg Nona_MV2_(2).jpg Nona pll s2e01 28.jpg Nona MV2 (9).jpg Nona tumblr.jpg Nona2.jpg Nona_MV2_(10).jpg Nona3.jpg Nona mqdefault.jpg Nona1.jpg Nona.jpg Nonapll.jpg Videos Seanna 1.3.1 Pretty Little Liars - Nona 2x06 Pretty Little Liars - Noel and Mona - 02x01 Pretty Little Liars - Noel and Mona - 02x01-0 Pretty Little Liars - Noel makes Mona cry - 02x17 Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Romances Category:Love Interests Category:Former Couples Category:Romantic Pairings